Come Little Children
by xVictoriaRavenx
Summary: Itachi was just a child, so innocent and kind. He heard her call; all of the children heard her call. He fell prey to her sweet singing; her haunting singing took him away. His mother always said "if you hear her voice…Don't be tempted by her. Run." He should've listened; they all should've listened… Itachi and Madara are both 13 in this!


Come Little Children

Disclaimer and Claimer: I own the "Siren" that leads Itachi away. But however I do not own Itachi...

Summary: Itachi was just a child, so innocent and kind. He heard her call; all of the children heard her call. He fell prey to her sweet singing; her haunting singing took him away. His mother always said "if you hear her voice…Don't be tempted by her. Run." He should've listened; they all should've listened…

OH YEAH AND MADARA IS 13 in this, just like Itachi, don't be mad!

Itachi stared out at the woods, he heard a melody. A woman singing, and calling him to come to her. He was tempted to go; he wanted to go to her. He listened more intently; her voice was one of love and sorrow. He clenched his fist, and began to walk toward her voice. However he was stopped by his mother's stern hand, she snatched his wrist and pulled him into there tiny home. He immediately went to the window, gazing out at the woods in a longing way. His mother pushed him away and closed the blinds, Itachi stared at her. She shook her head "Itachi, don't ever listen to the Siren's call. She will deceive and harm you. That is all she wants is to hurt you." He looked at closed window; her singing rang in his head. Ignoring his mother, he walked to his room. Slamming the door, and sitting on his soft bed. The woman's voice was so enchanting, how could she do any harm? He sighed and opened the hatch on his window. Listening for her voice, she was still singing the same sorrowful song. Itachi had heard stories of when children ran into the woods seeking the Siren, and never returned. His mother had told him countless times to stay away from her voice, they told all of the children as young as 4 to stay away. Itachi couldn't help but gaze at the woods, that woman had a beautiful voice. It was so haunting, like it was a ghost that hung over you. His mother screeched at him from the doorway. "ITACHI! CLOSE THAT WINDOW!" She rushed at him and pulled him away. Slamming the window shut, and securely locking it. She pulled him out of the room by his hand, tears streaming down her face. Forcing him to sit down beside his younger brother, Sasuke stared at Itachi and frowned. Their mom sat in front of them and shook her head. "Boy's listen…You can't go to her voice. She only wants to hurt you and force you to hurt others. Please promise you will not be tempted by her." They both curtly nodded in unison. Then they heard a knock at the door, their mother rose from her spot and stalked over to the door. She creaked it open slightly, the news she got shocked her. A boy had gone to her voice; she nodded and closed the door. Running to her boys she hugged them tightly, she was thankful it wasn't her boys. Itachi pushed her away, and ran to his room. Their mother wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, and went to cooking dinner.

Itachi placed his hand on the glass of the window, gently pushing and opening the window. He looked back at his room, and sighed. Her voice sang to him, and he leapt from the window, landing on his feet he ran to the woods. Ignoring the grieving parents and relatives, the branches snagged at his tunic. But he trudged on to her voice; he was getting closer to her. Her voice drove him on, calling only to him; he stopped and stared back at the direction of his home. Remembering his mother's advice, and all of the times she told him to stay away. He closed his eyes and began to wonder back, however her voice grew louder and sweeter. He couldn't help it; Itachi turned around and walked further toward the sound of her voice. Until he came to a clearing in the woods, and saw her. She was magnificent; she had golden locks and an elf face. She looked at him and gestured for him to come closer. Itachi was hesitant at first, but then his feet began to move like he no longer had control of them. They were betraying him, her voice beckoned to him. It was too late; he went to her voice he was done for. Itachi panicked, tears slipping down his cheeks as he called to his mother. Calling his mother's name in fear, the Siren frowned and growled at him. Itachi screamed and cried, falling to the floor he tried in vain to grab onto the dirt below him. His nails dug deep within the soil, and yet he could not escape her pull. The Siren was laughing at his cries for help, it was all to entertaining in her cold eyes. Itachi grabbed a rock from beside him, and tossed it at the Siren's head. It hit her forehead, her face scrunched in pain as she fell backwards off the rock she sat. This was his chance to run! To escape. Itachi gathered himself and rose off the ground, sprinting into the woods. He could feel the Siren's screeching behind him, she was coming closer to him. The woods seemed to only grow longer and longer, he cried to his mother and brother. Calling their names helplessly, he knew they would not hear his pleas but someone did...

The Siren was screaming in rage and fury, lashing through the branches of the trees. She could sense Itachi's fear; she knew he was trying to get back to the village. Once there he would be safe from her. Madara was sitting on a tree, and he heard the Siren's cries of anger. Opening his closed eyes, he lazily stared out toward her screams. That's when he saw who she was exactly chasing, it was Itachi, and he was running as fast as he could away from the fuming Siren. Madara scowled and hopped out of the tree, stepping in between the Siren and the way Itachi ran. The Siren glared at Madara before speaking to him "Madara, move now! I command you to!" She yelled at him. Madara only laughed.

"You may have helped me, and you may be my master but I will not move. So just go back you old hag." He confidently smirked. Her face contorted into even more anger at his cool response.

"MADARA! MOVE NOW BOY!" Madara shook his head. The Siren ran to him and slapped him to the ground. Madara reeling in pain on the floor, his hand touching his cheek where the Siren had struck him. She pulled him up by his long hair, and tossed him effortlessly back onto the floor…Only harder then the last time. Madara got on his hands and knees, tears were slipping down his cheeks, but he never looked up. For he did not want to see the abomination that stood before him. She chuckled and grinned, "oh Madara, you stupid, stupid boy! Let me see that tear stained face." She laughed loudly. He winced but kept his face down. She strode over to him and pulled his head up to look at hers, laughing she slapped him again. "Pathetic!" She snatched his arm and pulled him to his feet. He cried out when she slapped him again and again, his face was bruised and bloody. He fell back to his knees and bowed his head. The Siren had long forgotten about poor little Itachi…Who was watching the whole ordeal play out before him. She tangled her fingers into Madara's black hair, and pulled him back to his feet. She brought him into a tight hug, petting his hair and whispering that she loved him. He let a few more hot tears roll down his cheek as she lifted him up into her arms. Carrying him into the woods, Itachi's eyes widened and he stood baffled by the sight. Running back to the village, he swore to try and forget what he had seen in the woods that night.

Madara lay in the Siren's arms, his eyes closed as he slept. The Siren smiled and petted his hair, wrapping her arms around his torso. The other children's graves surrounded them, no gravestone to mark their spots. Her smile twisted into a sick grin as she continued to pet Madara's black hair. She looked down at the beaten and broken boy in her arms, his eyes closed tightly as he whimpered in his sleep. Madara was truly all she needed…She needed him and no other. She would never let him leave, he belonged here. With her, he belonged in her arms. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to stop calling other children to her, just so she could eat their souls. But she would never dream of taking Madara's….He was too precious… When she found Madara, he was only 6, an innocent age. He was a guideless boy; both of his parents were killed. His younger brother was stolen away from him, and he was left with nothing. She found him, lying on the ground in the woods…Sobbing. She opted just to suck out his soul and kill him, but when she took a look at his young face she was truly moved. He was young and hurt, not like the other kids who had a family to go home to, Madara had no home. So she took him and promised him she would always be there for him…That was only 7 years ago, he was 13 now. Still so broken, broken beyond what she could possibly mend.

She stared down at Madara, his eyes were open now. He was scanning her face; smiling a innocent smile he timidly asked her "Will you sing me a lullaby?" She smiled at him and began to sing him a haunting lullaby… She gazed down at him, his eyes were tearing up. She closed her mouth and stopped singing, just staring at Madara with saddened eyes. He pulled out of her clutch, and stumbled away; the tears stung his eyes and blurred his vision. He fell to his knees and cradled his head; the Siren frowned and stepped beside him. Madara looked toward all of the lonely graves, thinking of all the children who fell prey to her. He looked up at her, with anger in his eyes. "You…You monster..." Her face morphed into a frightening-looking frown, she grabbed the back of Madara's small head and pulled him into the forest. His feet dragging as he tried to break free of her strong grip, flailing his arms and kicking at her. She was growling, as she threw him into the woods. Leaving him there, crying and sobbing. The Siren just walked away from him, and didn't look back.

Ummm…Well so not what I wanted to write, but I love this more then the original idea. I love Madara =) I imagined him as a cute kid, with dreams. Anyway! Reviews are welcomed, just not any bad ones please…

Might continue…Not sure yet! If you think I should then tell me, and I will.


End file.
